


休假，伦敦，还有扑克牌之夜。

by Blanckat



Series: 其他惊寡 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanckat/pseuds/Blanckat
Summary: 一篇纯粹发糖的速成品多处想法来自寡姐小说





	休假，伦敦，还有扑克牌之夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇纯粹发糖的速成品  
> 多处想法来自寡姐小说

**休假，伦敦，还有扑克牌之夜。**

    晨曦还未显现。卡罗尔听到一阵脚步声，像动物似的难以察觉地远离了。

    她睁开双眼，心情不算糟糕，身体也留有感觉。除了墙壁和窗台上的植物在视界中微微泛蓝。也许是盯了太久肩上纱布的缘故，刻入了强烈冲突的蓝与白。

    不一会儿娜塔莎返回了病房，手里拿着速溶咖啡，短暂地愣了一秒钟后如释重负。卡罗尔支撑着坐起来，尽可能不露出吃痛的表情。她轻描淡写地询问日期，声音带着初醒的鼻音。

    自从宇宙的平衡被打破，惊奇队长就成了在人们看不见的地方抵御灾难的第一道防线。外星种族、异宇宙入侵者、时空紊乱等等，都在业务范围内。

    两天前，太阳活动被突然出现的空间裂缝严重扰乱，她在强烈的离子流中联系不上任何人，奋不顾身地冲入其中。

    又一次的，奇迹般的、操蛋的幸存。

 

    “请别告诉我这次我吸收了太阳能——”

    “某种意义上也可以这么说。”

    “……哈？”卡罗尔不情愿地皱起眉。

    “遗憾的是，它和你体内的能源互相抵消掉了大部分。在一段时间内——如果你够细心的话大概已经发现了吧。”

    “我不能使用宝石能量了，对吗？”

    “卡罗尔，这是暂时性的。”

    “我注意到了你模棱两可的用词。”

    “就是说，我们也没有确切答案。”

    娜塔莎小心翼翼地望着她，像是在处置易碎物品。

    令人躁动的目光。

 

    “我是卡罗尔·丹弗斯，太阳之子。”

    她学着某位战友的语气说道——煞有介事。

 

*

 

    弗瑞来探望时，每次都带来一些排解无聊、却使人更感无趣的东西。

    而其他人都在新世界里忙到抽不出身。有的——秘密扑克牌之夜的另外几位成员——往她的私人手机发来了信息，她不乐意回复；有的则是让弗瑞捎上了话。

    如今她没法自由出入于大气圈内外；不懂得这时代的生活系统，更是没有去处。

    来接她的正是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫特工。总是充满借口的知名复仇者、人尽皆知的黑寡妇小姐。

 

    那是一辆笨重的黑色Suburban，卡罗尔注意到它与正摇下车窗、疲惫又温和地望过来的那人的外形严重不搭。谁知道这不拉风的金属外皮之下，藏了什么全智能的防弹、隐形或是飞行系统。

    然而娜塔莎仅仅是载她开上了纽约州高速公路，少言寡语。细节都在暗示私人车，私人假期，就好像她们从来不是什么超级英雄。

    坐进布鲁克林区·威廉斯堡的小餐馆，娜塔莎总算舒缓了神情，靠着沙发打量正低头盯住菜单的卡罗尔，用慵懒的嗓音推荐了意式龙虾馄饨。

 

    “在实际开始休假之前，都拿不准自己是否真的能休到假——意味着这份工作糟透了，不是吗？”

    “这就是你一路上异常安静的原因？”卡罗尔挤了挤嘴角，“我还以为你苦恼着不知道怎么应对我呢。”

    “我也很高兴见到你，卡罗尔。”

    “我大概有一辈子没见着你了。一切都好？”

    “要看你怎么定义‘好’的概念。其实，我试着退休，甚至挣扎了一段时间，你敢相信吗。”

    “不信。”

    “是了，怎么可能。”娜塔莎扬起眉毛说，“所以一切都好。托你的福，即便世上有很多不知感激的人。”

   “对我来说，这大概是个不错的休息机会。世上还有比‘对不起我暂时失去了超能力’更管用的借口吗？”

    “你的意思是——所以我才永远都在工作吗？”

    “绝没有针对谁，”卡罗尔抱起手臂。

    “我就该把你扔在高速路上。”

    “如果你真会这么做，就不会特地把我从太空拽回来了。”

 

    凌厉的绿色眸子轻轻一颤，“弗瑞这么说的？”

    “永远不要信任上司替你保守机密。”

    就在一阵莫名的温热爬上脸颊前，服务生送来了她们点的食物。娜塔莎将夹在耳后的碎发放下，不动声色地以红色掩饰情绪。

 

    “Nat , this's not a try-to-play-cool situation. 我只是好奇你为什么能在那样的情况下发现我。”

    “了解特工朋友第一条——We tag everyone.”

    “你是说这玩意的话，”卡罗尔故作嫌弃地示意她右臂上的一个极不显眼的黑点，“我可一直留着它没弄掉。”

 

    卡罗尔·丹弗斯在拥有超能力者和超级英雄的直觉之前，首先拥有作为士兵的洞察力。不过事实是，她真的没察觉到娜塔莎是什么时候将它神不知鬼不觉地植入的。

 

    “放轻松，Nat，我还没打算向其他人揭穿你。我只想知道你是怎么发觉紧急情况的？请别给我‘是直觉’一类的答案。”

    一声叹息后，娜塔莎翻白眼似的瞥向天花板。

    “是扑克牌之夜。”

    “……哈？”

    “因为你每个月都在同一天、同一个时刻通知我这个月的秘密牌局在哪进行。那天你没有。”

    “你就没有考虑过是我忘了的可能性吗？”

    娜塔莎挑了挑眉，“It means too much for you to forget.”（它对你来说太意义重大了。）

    “所以……”卡罗尔捏着餐叉在空中比划了一个小圈，“你并没有真的拒收我的邮件。”

 

*

 

    如果有人认为卡罗尔·丹弗斯对扑克牌之夜和本次意外，表现得过于轻描淡写，必定是没看破她薄弱的伪装。

    扑克牌之夜的发起人是她。所有复仇者关联的女孩都在邀请列表内。毫无怨言、坐拥最高出席率的旺达；保守性回复“应该没空”，却几乎次次到场的希尔长官；带着小摩根和烘焙食品客串前半场的小辣椒女士；偶尔——极其偶尔，从斯科特的木讷中短暂逃避而来的霍普小姐。

    还有从没现身过的娜塔莎，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。

    对此，她的回应是一句不经意的“我不想让你们输得太惨。”但自从瞥见拎着香槟站在门口、听到动静慌忙离开的娜塔莎后，卡罗尔知道她只是自认为不擅长欢愉的场合。

    比起牌局，它更像是定期聚餐，输赢从来无人在意，重要的是那之后的廉价食物和持续一整晚的胡闹。是她们卸下重荷的机会，也是卡罗尔心中的锚，令她不忘归属与信念。

 

    事实上，卡罗尔险些被这些日子压到崩溃边缘。日复一日、没完没了地监视、战斗；没有擦身而过的宇宙繁星，没有朋友，也没有足够的休息。连Goose都暂时性地被带走协助银河护卫队。

    而地表的复仇者还在重组的磨合阶段，因此一切失误，一切事故都算在她的头上——至少人们都倾向于此。

    醒来，意识到自己是个凡人之躯时，她甚至感到一丝宽慰，在心底某处希望它永久持续。对这份念头的恐惧扰乱着她的思维。她不知道黑寡妇如何能按捺住这份躁动，独自一人。

 

    卡罗尔没让娜塔莎带她去安排好的住处，而是提议一同执行任务。即便暂时失去了宝石能量，她也是个能熟练驾驶战机、娴熟用枪的军人。娜塔莎没有拒绝。

    她们连夜飞往巴黎。出于低调行事的需要，换乘了列车。夜深的缘故，整个车厢里只有她们两人，娜塔莎全程都在睡觉，却能在微弱的广播声中传出“圣潘克拉斯”一词的瞬间睁开眼睛。

 

    到达伦敦市区外的科研所，她们和交接人员迅速核对了证件和口令。在实验室里等待时卡罗尔要了一杯咖啡，随后又无所事事。红发那人精致的背影矗在门口，通过手腕上的通讯器不断和谁说着什么。

    早晨，数据解密拷贝完毕，她们终于前往安全屋稍作休整。娜塔莎换上一套正装，迅速收整一番，便出发向一个她没听过的会议会场了。

 

    直到几小时后，卡罗尔才收到汇合的联络。那人在某个桥洞边的露天咖啡馆吃着三明治，已经换成了便装的行头，把半盒薯条推到她面前。偶尔这样也不错。

    她们互相埋怨了一会儿生活，聊了一些关于伦敦的话题。

    “很无聊吧？我做的这些工作。”

    “着实算不上有趣。”

    娜塔莎听完笑了笑，侧过脸看向对岸的水泥森林。就这座雾都而言，天算是明朗，空气里暖洋洋的，时不时有孩子嬉闹的声音从上方的河堤传来。

    “但也是必要的，即便它们不像纽约大战、索科威亚之战那样受到感激。总得有人做这些事。同样，大气圈外的灾难也需要人抵御。”

    “这不是一个含蓄的让我快回去干活的表达吧，特工？”卡罗尔刻意说道。

    “我是想告诉你别太在意那些说法。感到恐惧时，人们总是需要找到可责怪的东西，只看自己想看到的东西。这并不能说明什么。要知道在圣诞时节，每每看到自己被装饰在树上——”

    “什么？你们会被装饰在圣诞树上吗？”

    “是，圣诞过完后，我们就填满了全世界的垃圾桶。我忍不住疑惑。‘这可是一个直到几年前还在几个政府机构抹杀名单上的人？’”

    “嘿，”她提醒娜塔莎就此打住，“我明白你要表达的重点。”

    “责任从来都不是动力的一种。”她摇着头，“爱是，恐惧也是。”

    “Nat——”

 

    卡罗尔感到心头的阴霾稍稍淡去。伦敦变作巴黎。

    还能更简单吗？

    泰晤士河、阳光，还有番茄酱的味道。从相遇起便处在她的轴心的那个人，垂下夕照流淌般的头发，困顿地打起小小的呵欠，又把呵欠传染给她。

    望着娜塔莎谨慎挑词的模样，她似乎有了含混不清的答案。

 

    “——Nat，让我惨输一次吧，”卡罗尔说。

    “啊？”

    “想补办这个月的扑克之夜吗？由你提出。”

    娜塔莎眨了一下眼睛，像是下定了某种决心。

 

*

 

    “娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫发起的扑克之夜”这一噱头，吸引了所有常驻成员到场，连半个地球之外的奥克耶和苏睿都以三维投影加入进来。

    这一晚众人的两大发现，一是玛利亚·希尔特工亲自做的土豆派竟然不是令人难以恭维的味道，二是当黑寡妇谦让着告诉你她不想让你输得太惨时，真的不是夸大其词。

    小辣椒女士难得地逗留到了所有人的手持金都快被娜塔莎赢空的时间，在事情变得丑陋起来之前，明智地带着女儿先行收官。

    试图偷用读心能力赢回一盘的旺达·马克希莫夫被强迫着连闷了三回短杯的龙舌兰，不过多久便开始了笨嘴拙舌的谈吐方式。

    当娜塔莎又一次亮出一把Straight Flush（同花顺）的时候，卡罗尔干脆拍翻了酒杯。

    “你是怎么做到的！”

    “早说过了，”她轻拍卡罗尔的肩，又朝希尔使了个眼色，“那不是我需要回答的问题。”

    希尔扬起一边的嘴角，自顾自地喝完手里的黑啤，往桌上扔出了五张另一花色的Straight Flush。

 

    所谓的晴天霹雳。

    “刚才我就已经没有东西下注了。说吧，你们还想赢走什么？”

    其余人纷纷交换了不怀好意的眼神。

    “一次跑腿？”

    “正好我们的酒快消耗完了。”

    “我没意见。”

    “嗯……好。”旺达也含混地应道。

    卡罗尔只得把双手摊在耳边，一副妥协的模样。

 

    “嘿。”

    正当她准备推门出去，娜塔莎从背后叫住了她。

    “Huh？”

    “你应该根本没有钱？”

    “啊……”

    “我也一起去吧，以防你跑路。”她上臂倚着墙，双手放在裙子的口袋里，眼神来回打量着卡罗尔，然后取下挂钩上的外衣抛过去，“外面怪冷的。”

 

    外衣撞上她的脸。卡罗尔穿上它，揉了揉吹乱的金发。对，还没来得及告诉她——

 

    娜塔莎已经走出了房间。她紧跟地踩着酒店的高级地毯；一前一后。进了电梯，二人也是各自占领角落。卡罗尔趁机端详了那条黑色裙子的完整模样，今天的娜塔莎显然是精心打理而来。想来，曾经向她问起的关于工作服装的建议时——

    “只要有足够多的口袋来携带设备，同时足够宽大、不易看出藏在身上的武器的话，随你怎么穿。”

    相较彼时，她们已然走过了长远的距离（they have actually walked a long way.）。

 

    三十层的电梯像是下行了整整一小时。终于撞上视线，两人却同时开口了，并同时摆出了让对方先请的手势。

 

    “今晚我很开心。”

    娜塔莎说，甚至伴有几分真假难辨的腼腆。

 

    “其实——”

 

    那浑身散发的迷人气息令卡罗尔的目光同样无处安置，她阻塞着词句，慌乱地咽了咽唾沫。就在这时，对方嗤嗤轻笑起来，毫无征兆地凑近半米，咬着下唇，自下而上的抬起眉眼。

 

    天——

 

    卡罗尔来不及避开眼神，便被突然缩短的距离冲散了焦点。

    梦寐以求的嘴唇撞在她的唇瓣上，不——在那之前，她们的鼻子先是抵在了一起，娜塔莎将温热的气流吹在她的鼻翼边上，顺着淌过眼睑和眉骨。没错，就是这样一个吻。带着淡淡的纸张的味道，彻底颠覆你的头脑。

    冲动永远是难能可贵的。卡罗尔·丹弗斯空凭那股冲动攥住她的肩膀。

    每一次这停在一楼大厅的电梯发出动静，她们中的一个都会随手按下关门键。到了第六次的时候，酒店的保安交叉着双臂看着她们。卡罗尔不耐烦地微笑了一下，在门合拢的瞬间伸手轰掉了整个按键板。

    “你——”

    “我正准备告诉你这件事，”她懊恼地叹了气，“所以，你说我们是再跟着电梯上每一层楼，还是——”

    “天，卡罗尔，忘记买酒的事吧。那从来都不是任何人的本意。”

 

*

 

    晨曦显现时，她抬头望向天空。

    短暂的休假、秋雾，如同一群白兽跑远了。

    娜塔莎的手心贴着她的，汗涔涔。

    “Always knew you were full of hot air, Romanoff.”

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：对不起，我本来是准备开车的。


End file.
